<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On A Mission: A Letter From Gavin by Otonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711121">On A Mission: A Letter From Gavin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous'>Otonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Otonymous' Follower Milestone Celebration 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC: Fandom, Mr Love: Dream Date, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Love Letters, Mentions of public sex, Spoilers, mentions of oral sex, mentions of vaginal intercourse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a letter from Gavin while he’s away on a mission!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bái Qǐ | Gavin &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Otonymous' Follower Milestone Celebration 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On A Mission: A Letter From Gavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>This letter is the first in a series that I wrote to celebrate my follower milestone on Tumblr (https://otonymous.tumblr.com)!  Please note that there are slight SPOILERS for chapter 7 in this piece.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy it and happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is all very new to me, and I’d be lying if I said I was completely comfortable writing this with Eli asleep in the same room, but I did promise you I’d try, so…here goes nothing.</p>
<p>It’s coming up to a full week since I saw you last, and…I miss you.  My heart misses you.  My body misses you, and it reminds me of this — constantly; the way I wake up in the middle of the night, heart racing because I’ve been chasing after you in my dreams.  Or the way I’ll suddenly start scanning my surroundings, trying to pick you out in a crowd because I think I caught the scent of your perfume.  It’s never actually <em>you</em>, of course, because it’s only ever in my head.  Which makes sense, I suppose, when you’re all I can think of.  When I’m not focused on the mission, every single thought turns to you.  I’m pretty sure Eli is getting sick and tired of me zoning out on him during whatever downtime we have together.</p>
<p>But perhaps the most…embarrassing reminder, is the way I’m <em>constantly hard.</em>  Please don’t take this the wrong way!  I don’t want to scare you off, but at the same time, I promised you complete honesty and the truth is that even the tiniest thought of you just…sends the blood rushing to my cock.  Regardless of where I am or what I’m doing.  It even happened once when I passed a street vendor selling your favourite grilled meat skewers.  It hasn’t affected my performance on the mission so far, thankfully, but I know Eli would never let me live it down if he knew I popped a boner just from the smell of grilled pork.  </p>
<p>But let him think what he wants.  He doesn’t need to know that I was thinking about that time I chased the vendor down to get you a new skewer when you accidentally dropped yours on the ground.  Or how you rewarded me later that evening, so beautiful when you looked up at me and told me you wanted to please me as I pleased you, right before taking me into your mouth.</p>
<p>You<em> do</em> please me.  Very much so.  The softness of your skin pleases me, especially when you smell of my body wash.  As does your hair, the way it tickles my neck and chest when you bend to kiss me on the lips whenever you’re on top, riding me.  But I think what pleases me the most is the look on your face when you tell me you can’t take anymore, but then scold me when I try to stop, hands pulling even tighter on my hair.</p>
<p>Like our last night together.  Do you remember?  I do; the way you bit your lip, wide eyes looking into mine as I pulled you up to sit on my lap.  God, you felt so good around me, so tight and wet.  And when you gasped and told me you felt me all the way up to the pit of your stomach?  You really know how to make a guy feel good.  I’m not even joking.</p>
<p>Looks like I won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon, not when something is so uncomfortably hard in my shorts.  Guess I’ll use the rest of the night to think of ways to make up for our time spent apart when I return from my mission.  Shall I fly you to the roof of that building you love so much, the one overlooking the water?  I’ll try not to lose control again, but just in case, maybe you shouldn’t wear that miniskirt.</p>
<p>Save that one for when we’re completely alone.</p>
<p>So there you have it.  The first letter I’ve written in…a very long time.  Thank you for giving me the encouragement to try again.  Guess it was just hard to get over what happened the last time I wrote a letter — but I’m not blaming you at all!  I totally understand why you didn’t open it.  Now that I look back on it, anyone in their right minds wouldn’t.  But you were right: it really wasn’t that hard to be honest once I got past my initial embarrassment over writing about more, ahem, intimate matters.  And since we are being completely honest, I hope you won’t hold it against me when I tell you that the black lace panties you said you were missing are actually here with me right now.</p>
<p>I’m so sorry.  I’ll buy you another pair, no, TEN pairs when I get back.</p>
<p>I love you, always and forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gavin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>